The proposed research and development effort is aimed toward validation and use of a portable biochemical detector (''C-Probe'') as an indicator for human exposures to carcinogenic chemical agents in the field. During Phase 1, C-Probe responses to test agents will be compared with in vitro and in vivo production of carcinogen-DNA addicts which form as a result of the exposures. Successful-completion of Phase 1 work is expected to demonstrate an in vitro exposure assay for addicts, determine the concordance of C-Probe response with carcinogenic activity of the test agents and correlations with DNA adduct formation, and evaluate the feasibility of C-Probe for adduct detection in body fluids and tissue samples. These results will support Phase 2 R&D by establishing a framework for final design of production prototype detectors, quality control critteria for use and interpretation in exposures in the field, and finally applicability of the detector(s) for monitoring human exposures to carcinogenic substances and/or noncarcinogenic toxins in the field. The proposed research shows promise for expanding the applicability for C-Probe and for verifying possible alternative biochemical assay systems for carcinogen exposure.